Honey I Love You
by NightAngel97
Summary: Lucifer tries to get Sam to say yes once again when they spend the night together in a motel room. Pure established Samifer smut. One-shot. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: This is for ****HappyBlushCalayapie**** who requested some Samifer. Here you go, I know I said a couple of weeks but the same day I was sitting at my table reading Macbeth and somehow got thinking about the game Honey I Love You and BAM! This happened. I hope you like and Happy Belated-Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do, I do not own Supernatural**

**Honey I Love You**

Sam sighed once his room key was in his hand. Only a couple of minutes now before he would be wrapped safely in his lover's arms. But of course Dean had to choose that moment to shatter his blissful state. "So planning on seeing Luci tonight?"

Sam froze in shock. "First off what makes you think I'm seeing anyone tonight, and second, who's Luci?"

Dean stopped and cocked his eyebrow as if to say, 'Seriously, we're gonna play _this_ game?' "Please Sammy, separate rooms? And as for Luci, what you think I don't go through your phone when you leave it lying around?"

Sam's horror continued to grow. "You went through my contacts?"

"Come on Sammy, what are we twelve? No I went through your text messages," Dean stated matter-of-factly. "So cut the crap; who is she and when do I get to meet her?"

"You did _not_ go through my massages and you are _not _meeting Luci!"

Dean grinned and said in a high pitched voice, "'Oh, Sam, I need you so bad honey.'" He lowered his voice, "'Luci, baby, I need you too!'" Dean snorted and replied to himself in the higher pitched voice, "'Oh, Sam, I need to feel you inside of me. I wanna ride your cock _so _hard and-'"

"That's enough!" Sam snapped, covering his blushing face. "And you wonder why I don't want you two to meet!" He turned and began stomping his way to his room.

"Oh, come on Sammy! I'm not that bad. It's not like I'm a swamp ogre!" Dean laughed at the bitch-face Sam shot him over his shoulder.

"Yes, you are, Jerk!" Sam told him opening his door and slipping inside. Leaning against the closed door, he heard Dean yelling a "Bitch!" back at him.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Came a smooth voice.

Sam flicked the lights on to see Lucifer lying naked across his bed. "Uh, never." Sam sat down next to Lucifer, leaning down to kiss his jaw, before sitting back up to start stripping his clothes off.

Lucifer propped himself up on his elbows and pouted at Sam, "And why not?"

"Because," Sam told him, shoving his boots off.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his lover's stubbornness, "Give me three solid reasons, or there will be no sex to speak of tonight."

Sam turned his head and sighed at the dead-serious expression Lucifer wore. "Fine, one: you're a guy. Two-"

Lucifer interrupted him with a buzzer sound-effect. "So not solid; Dean does _not _get to have a say on gender! We all know he's fucking my trench-coat-wearing bastard of a little brother. Try again, Sam."

Sam sighed, exasperated. He was horny as Hell and did not want to be spending his precious time with Lucifer like this. "Okay um, you're Satan."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stuck his forked tongue out at his lover. "Fair enough."

"You want the apocalypse that me, Dean, and Cass are trying to prevent. I can overlook that, but I doubt Dean will. And last, but not least, you want to wear my body to said apocalypse."

"Fine, you win." Lucifer gave Sam a small, sad smile as he sat up and ran his hands up and down Sam's now-bare back.

"What do I win?" Sam asked, grinning playfully.

Lucifer returned his grin, "What do you want?"

Sam thought for a moment before he spoke, "First I want one of your world-famous blow jobs and then...I want you to fuck me until I can't walk straight."

Lucifer's grin widened and he pulled Sam to the center of the bed, "You drive a hard bargain, Winchester." He moved up to straddle Sam's hips. "But, I like the way you think." He leaned down and devoured Sam's mouth in a searing kiss. After a good two minutes, Lucifer broke the kiss and licked his way down Sam's shaking body to his leaking cock. He flicked his tongue out, licking the pre-come from Sam's tip.

Sam gasped at the sensation of Lucifer's skilled tongue lapping at his aching member.

Lucifer fit his tongue onto Sam so that the latter's cock was in the middle of his forked tongue, as he licked his way up and down Sam's length. Lucifer gave one last teasing lick to Sam's tip before taking Sam's cock into his mouth a few inches. He began sucking gently as he continued to lick his tongue along the underside of Sam's pulsing cock.

Sam was so lost in pleasure that he missed Lucifer take out a bottle of lube and coat his fingers in it. He only became aware of it when he felt one of Lucifer's slick fingers slip into his entrance. Sam cried out, fisting one of his hands in Lucifer's blond hair.

Lucifer grinned around his mouthful as he began to bob his head up and down in time with his finger's strokes. As Sam continued to whimper and fall apart underneath him, Lucifer added a second and third finger, curling them so that they brushed Sam's prostate.

Sam cried out incoherently, having been reduced to a moaning puddle of pleasure by the devil himself. Sam could feel his orgasm building with each stroke to his prostate and suck to his cock. "Oh, Luci, I'm so close. Oh, I'm gonna come!"

Lucifer gave one final hard suck and Sam was spilling his release down Lucifer's throat with Satan's name on his lips.

Lucifer pulled off of Sam's softening cock with a moist pop and licked his way back up Sam's body to his parted lips. Lucifer brought their lips together in a sloppy openmouthed kiss, licking his way around Sam's mouth. Sam met Lucifer's tongue with his own, groaning when he tasted himself in Lucifer's mouth. Lucifer finally broke the kiss to allow Sam to breath. "You, ready for part two of your prize?"

Sam let out an exhausted groan, but nodded his readiness. "Turn over, I wanna ride you."

Lucifer complied, moving off of Sam and leaning against the headboard. Sam felt himself getting hard again at the sight of Lucifer leaned against the headboard, long, muscular legs spread out, and hard, leaking cock jutting up from his lap.

Sam bit back a growl as he straddled Lucifer, lining up and impaling himself on Lucifer's cock in one swift motion. Sam panted, wrapping his legs around Lucifer's hips and wrapping his arms around the blond man's neck. "Fuck," He whimpered, leaning forward to claim Lucifer's mouth as his own.

Lucifer moaned against Sam's lips and dug his nails into Sam's back. Lucifer bucked his hips up, desperate for release and earned himself a surprised yelp from Sam, whose head rocked back on his shoulders.

Sam got the message and began rolling his hips down into Lucifer's. "Fuck, Luci, you're gonna make me come again."

"Isn't that kinda the point, Lover?" Lucifer chuckled, rolling his hips in time with Sam's.

Sam grunted, lifting himself on Lucifer's cock before sinking back down and grinding their bodies together. Sam moaned a barely coherent string of curse words and Lucifer's name as he repeated this process over and over again, going faster and harder with each repetition.

This time it was Lucifer's turn to turn into a moaning puddle under his lover. "Sam, I'm so close…Oh, faster!"

Sam cried out when Lucifer bucked his hips up sharply, ramming into the former's prostate. "Going as fast as I can," Sam panted, his muscles shaking as he continued to ride Lucifer.

"Oh, Sam…Sam!" Lucifer's nails bit into Sam's flesh, drawing blood as he released inside of him.

Sam's breath hitched and he let out a strangled, barely human cry as the feeling of Lucifer's come hitting his insides sent him over the edge, into his second orgasm of the night. Sam buried his face in Lucifer's neck, continuing to grind his hips down onto Lucifer's, earning him moan after breathless moan from the latter. Sam finally rolled off and sat next to Lucifer, leaned against the headboard. He closed his eyes and melted into the bed, slowly coming down from his high. Sam felt the bed shift and a warm weight settle into his lap. He opened his eyes to see Lucifer sitting in his lap.

Lucifer laced his arms around Sam's neck and kissed his forehead. "Honey, I love you, won't you please say yes?"

Sam closed his eyes again, running his hands slowly up and down Lucifer's sweat-dampened back. This was the game they always played. After sex Lucifer would always ask him to say yes and Sam would always reject him. He opened his eyes and locked them onto Lucifer's. "Lucifer, Honey, I love you, but I just can't say yes."

Lucifer sighed, but nodded, removing himself from Sam's lap and pulling Sam down to lay next to him.

Sam swung an arm over Lucifer's chest and drifted off to sleep, knowing that one day he would have to say yes. And at that moment he decided that it wouldn't be so bad. Because, really, how bad could it be to spend eternity locked in a cage with the one person who loved you the most?

**THE END…For now.**

**See how I left it open there for some possible Samifer cage smut in the future? ;) Let me know if you loved it hated it and anything and everything in between.**

**Oh and in case you don't know and were wondering, Honey I Love You is a game where a group of people sit in a circle and someone is chosen to be 'It'. 'It' then has to sit on a random person of their choice's lap, say, "Honey I love you, won't you please smile" and proceed to do whatever it takes to make the person laugh/smile or until the person being sat on tells 'It' "Honey I love you, but I just can't smile. It's a really fun and entertaining game lol :)**


End file.
